CSO - Personal Log
6. A distress call came in from Sub-Commander Bale, my gut reaction was to let his people parish out there as we shouldn't have to protect them when he would never come to our aid. But why make an enemy hate you more, plus they are people just out trying to do their job and shouldn't be punished for being forced to work for the tyrant. Pushing down my dislike for their leader considered the needs of the people in need of help and recommended to go to their aid. Not sure why Alabaster keeps asking for our suggestions on these decisions, he should take charge more and lead not worry about what everyone else thinks. If I was not so busy protecting his ass I would tell him what I think but I think it is best not to worry him this early in his command. Now as I prepare for the various scenarios that we can encounter I worry that my talk with him is too long over-due. I have to admit to delaying this meeting for personal reasons, while he doesn't look like his brother the features are similar enough that every time I look at him I see Sebastian. It must be the haunting of the ship that is driving me mad but If I don’t put the past behind me how can I effectively protect everyone’s future. If something happens to whoever follows me in this post take my notes on the shuttle crashes and continue with the investigation. 5. Apparently I slept through my own fire-drill but then so did the rest of the Senior Officers. Lt John Frost gave me the report when I came into the office that everything went smoothly, response time was slow if it was a real fire there could have been serious damage but it means just means that practice sessions are needed and operational procedures re-evaluated. Frost will oversee the assignment and report back in three days with findings. His comment on his way out was a surprising one “we all need to sleep sir”, it was hard to tell his full meaning from his face. I should know better than to think my sleeping in the office or the late night exercise would go un-noticed, but it could also have been a hint about how hard I am working everyone. I think to be on the safe side before we warp I should allow for a day that the security team have shortened shifts, they have worked hard the last few days and deserve a bit of a rest before I have to put them on alert. 4. The list of crew that are suspect for the shuttle espionage is shorter now that I have the list of people with access to the shuttles during the days before both incidences. Gears is one of those on my list he seems like the quiet and creepy type but no motive that I can find. Hall has motive but does not go to the cargo bay frequently and was not listed as being there the weeks leading up to either crash so if it was him he has accomplices. A long list of other various crew and pilots some of which are no longer on board. It was while pouring through the list noting links and motives that Shawford came in after his shift guarding Alabaster. He had noticed my lack of sleeping and was concerned with how I was handling everything. I confided in him about everything, I need a right hand man I can trust and while he and Merriweather both have means I cannot believe they would do anything to harm friends of two years. I must be tired for having ever considered the possibility, the two hour naps in my office chair cannot be what I need. It felt so much better sharing the load and a warm hug brought me peace that I had not felt in it what feels like years. 3. Alabaster keeps wanting these little meetings and I know he has the right to call them but I wish I could get on with my work. I have barely slept for the last few days, not like I slept well since waking up after the crash. He threw a setting off party in the Observation Lounge which I have been told was a success. My solution to morel was a little more productive it keeps the security officers fit and allows for an exciting spectator sport. I know it has created a bit of a gambling ring amongst the crew and passengers but if I was to put everyone under lockup for small indiscretions everyone would be in the brig and no one will be running the ship. Whether they realize it or not security personnel under the late Lord were more than military drones, they were infiltrating experts. This way you allow some innocent fun and fraternisation while able to watch out for real criminal activity that can harm the ship and crew and either prevent it or put a stop to it quickly and efficiently. 2. Last night was my first night and the experience left me extra shaken. I awoke in the middle of my sleep cycle feeling as real as life Sebastian cuddled up with me and his warm breath on the back of my neck. I struggled with my consciousness whether it was real or the last couple of months were. I spun around and was alone with a sinking feeling being overwhelmed by adrenalin. After a couple of hours on the weights I showered in the group showers and started shift. First thing on my list, the hangers to get a feel of who is there regularly, Able yesterday mentioned to me what I already knew, the shuttle crash was not an accident. Until I find who is responsible and why, Alabaster will be under lock and key, or at least as locked down as I can make a freeman. 1. Well the first day on board and Alabaster is already trying to shake things up. The crew have been well behaved in the hope to impress their new Lord and to measure him up. If I have more time I would be glued to him making sure he is safe and doesn’t do anything to mess up the balance. The last thing I want to do in this life is go back to his father with the news that his second son has now perished in my care. In my place I have put two friends Ens Mary Merriweather and Lt Dan Shawford, two of the best to watch over him. Of my fellow senior officers time will tell many of them I am still suspect of sabotage.